Movie Time
by InfiNight
Summary: In which Nico has to sleep at Percy's cabin because of some circumstances. [ Request ] *NicoxFem!Percy*


**Follow/Fav/Review! ^-^**

 **This Fanfic was Requested by Shiranai Atsune**

* * *

Percy yawned and stretched a little as he stepped back into Camp Halfblood with the other six. Their Quest was finally over, and the only thing on his mind now was sleep- which she couldn't get for the past few days. Someone pat her shoulder and he turned his head to Annabeth who smirked.

"Death boy's here" She said, pointing inna different direction.

Unwillingly, Percy's eyes followed Annabeth's finger, and sure enough, she saw a familiar face.

"Nico..." Percy said, barely audible.

The son of Hades didn't change much since she had last seen him. Although his black hair had slightly gotten longer, his signature Aviator Jacket and piercing dark black- blue eyes (if that even made sense) were still the same as always.

Across Percy, Nico's breath hitched. He had come to camp Half-Blood due to some errands. He planned to leave quickly, but it looked like the fates were playing with him. He had to meet Dionysus, but he wasn't here! And when Nico asked when he'd be back, the people answered: _Wait fortomorrow._

"Gods of Olympus," he cursed. "Must I have to meet them?"

His eyes trailed over to Percy again, who was smiling happily and talking to Piper McLeen- The daughter of Aphrodite. He noticed that Percy's hair now reached her shoulders, and that her sea green eyes were as bright as ever.

 _Pretty_. He thought.

To Nico's suprise, The Seven made their way towards him. Percy's face was a little red, but he decided to pay it no more attention.

"Nico!" Hazel called, and his heart softened for his sister.

"Hey Hazel." He tried for a smiled.

"Hey!" Annabeth said, waving her hand.

The others greeted also greeted Nico, and the last one was Percy. She looked at him and said a soft Hello. Annabeth then punched her arm and whispered _Don't be shy_ into her ear.

"Are you gonna stay the night?" Frank asked him.

Nico sighed, "Yeah."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Said Jason.

Nico shrugged. "Dont know, maybe the big house?"

"But thats occupied by the new campers!" Frank exclaimed.

"Hermes Cabin?" Nico suggested.

"Full." Frank said.

Nico stayed silent. _This is just great!_ He thought humorlessly. Across him, Piper came up with an idea. She knew that Percy had a small crush on him and decided to help her friend out a bit.

"Why don't you stay with Percy?" She suggested.

"What?!" Both Percy and Nico said surprised.

"I mean think about it," Piper reasoned. "All the other cabins are crowded with people! And if not...well no offense Nico, but I'm pretty sure they're still uh... _uncomfortable_ with you."

"None taken." Nico said. He was already used to these things and decided a long time ago that he wouldn't let it affect him.

"There's no Hades cabin," Piper added. "The Zeus' cabin is empty, but Zeus doesn't exactly _like_ Hades. Poseidon is ok with with your father, and the Poseidon's cabin is empty aside from Percy."

"Wh-what about Tyson?" Asked Nico.

"Uhm," Percy said. "Tyson's not here."

Nico grit his teeth. He liked Percy, and he knew that...but he wasn't sure if he was ready to sleep with her. Ok

"Are you ok with this?" Nico asked Percy. He figured that if she was ok with it, he'd have no reason not to either.

Percy stayed silent for a few seconds, then hesitantly nodded her head. "Sure."

"Great!" Piper said, silently cheering for her friend in the background.

"Lets get dinner!" Leo said loudly. "Im starving!"

Nico declined, saying he wasn't hungry. But, inside he felt that he'd have no place with them.

"Percy?" Said Annabeth.

"Sorry guys," Percy yawned. "But Im going straight to bed."

Smirking, Annabeth said, "Ok."

Nico hesitantly entered through the door of the Poseidon cabin. He didn't deny that he was a little nervous, and he wondered if Percy was too.

"Sorry the room is kinda messy." Percy said as she his something under her bed.

Nico looked around and noticed a pile of clothes on the floor, which Percy was trying so hard to hide. Aside from that, it looked like no one had _**swiped**_ the floor in a month!

"Just sit anywhere you li- woah!" Percy said, slipping on a piece of cloth.

Suddenly, Nico laughed and his voice resounded throughout the cabin. "For a girl," he said. "You're pretty messy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy pouted.

Nico walked over to one of the beds that was facing a somewhat _weird_ TV, and plopped himself down, feeling at home. He saw Percy's face turn a little red and decided to ask her what was wrong.

"I-it's just...you're uh...s-sitting on my bed..."

Nico instantly shot up, saying multiple _sorry's_ in the process. Percy told him that it was nothing to worry about, and said that it was ok for Nico to sit on his bed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Percy suggested, out of the blue. "Leo made an anti-monster attracting TV y'know."

Having nothing to do, Nico agreed.

"Let's watch a comedy!" Percy said.

Percy sat down with Nico and set it up. Her bed was only made to fit one person, so Percy and Nico's shoulders constantly brushed against each other no matter how much Nico scooted away. Percy didn't seem to mind, and Nico wished he was the same. Walking over to a cabinet, Percy reached in and fished out a bucket of popcorn.

"Lucky~" She sang.

She settled the popcorn in front of them and began munching on them while the movie played. They watched together, constantly laughing. Percy reached out to grab another piece of popcorn when something funny happened and she laughed, unconsciously leaving her hand in the bucket. Nico- who rarely got any, decided to take another bite at the same time. His hand glazed over something smooth and he looked down to see a hand. Percy instantly pulled her hand away, and looked at Nico while doing so.

"S-sorry!" Nico apologized.

Percy's heart flipped against her will as she attempted to hide her embarrassment.

"I-it's ok!" She chuckled nervously. "Dont worry."

Reaching out her hand, she grabbed another fistful of buttery popcorn as if nothing happened. They continued to watch the movie, and soon, Percy felt her eyes drop. She struggled to keep them open, and tried to focus on what was playing in front of her. But instead, she seemed to focus more on staying awake than watching the movie. Soon, it looked like tiredness had finally overtaken her, and Percy felt herself go limp.

Nico stiffened in surprise, but relaxed when he felt Percy's head on his shoulder. He looked at her, observing her features. He blushed, She was really pretty! a few years ago, Nico didn't even imagine himself being this close to her. But now that he was, he felt like the luckiest person ever.

Percy drew in a deep breath, and Nico lowered the volume of the tv in hopes not to wake her up.

 _Stupid percy_. He thought. _How am I supposed to concentrate on the dam movie when you're sleeping on me! Do you plan to give me a heart attack?_

Nico tried his best to continue the movie, but was finding it very hard to do so when the girl he liked was sleeping completely defenseless _on_ him. Suddenly, Percy's head dropped from Nico's shoulder, successfully waking her up.

"Huh? What?" Percy said, lifting her head. "oh sorry! Damnn I fell asleep didnt I-"

But she wasn't able to continue her sentence when she looked into Nico's eyes. Green eyes bet Blue and Black as Percy drew in a Shaky breath. They were literally inches apart from each other! Nico's hand was rested on the bed sheet behind Percy's back, and he tried to slowly move away by pushing off of it. However, that didn't work out quite well when Nico's hand slipped. He gasped, just before lips landed on Percy's, and for a split second- he freaked out.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, and he failed to take in a breath. Her cheeks were now tainted in a rosy pink color as she tried to grasp what was happening to her now. She willed her heart to quiet down in fear that Nico would feel just how fast it was beating- but it looked like that was not going to happen. Nico's slightly chapped lips pressed harder against hers, and Percy gave up all of her strength. Her eyes fluttered to a close as she melted into Nico's arms, and breathed out a sigh of bliss.

It felt like this moment was never going to end, and neither of them wanted it to either. But Nico ended the kiss abruptly, and too soon for Percy's liking. Nico looked away from Percy, in embarrassment. If it was possible for him to blush, it was happening now.

"S-s-sorry!" Nico managed to get out.

Percy, who was left speechless, didn't say a word.

They both turned to the TV, and tried to concentrate once more on what was happening in front of them. Percy, who kept replaying what just happened again and again in her mind, tried taking in a few deep breaths to calm her down. As for Nico, he kept fumbling his fingers together. Later on, he managed to muster up enough courage to say something.

"Well, Im going to leave tomorrow." He said, calmer than he imagined,

"I know," Percy replied

"...Im going to be gone early. Probably before you wake up."

"Is that so?"

Nico wanted to smack Percy. _At least say something!_ He thought. Nico knew that the next time he'd see Percy wasn't going to be as relaxing as this.

 _Just tell her!_ He told himself.

"Listen, I just want to tell you something." Nico said, nervous now.

Percy turned to face him, her round eyes curious.

"What is it?" She said.

"I- I -I li-Li-" Nico stuttered

"Li...?"

"I-I-I've l-liked you f-for quite some time now..."

Percy couldnt believe her ears _. Liked? Me?_ She thought _._ Unable to give an immediate response, Percy stayed silent. Nico then grew worried.

"Say something!" He said.

"U-uuh, M-m-me too!" Percy said, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

Nico breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. "That's great..."

Percy covered her face, attempting to hide the blush that was forming but to no avail. She was definitely wide awake now! However, as the movie came to an end, Percy was already peacefully snoring away.

Nico sighed. "You just had to fall asleep on my shoulder...again."

He carefully lowered Percy down on her bed and she groaned. Just as Nico headed over to a different bed, Percy spoke.

"Nicooo..." She mumbled, half awake.

"Hm?" Nico hummed.

"Dont go..."

Nico chuckled, then climbed in with Percy.

"Idiot," Nico said, before falling asleep.


End file.
